Despedida
by Kaochi
Summary: Dos débiles golpes más resonaron en su pecho, coincidiendo con las dos únicas palabras que logró pronunciar antes de volver a perder su boca, y con ella el resto de su cuerpo: "Es… cálido…"


**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. Si lo hicieran, Gaara se pasaría toooodos los días de su vida bailando desnudo en mi habitación._

_Simplemente, comentar que este one-shot sucede antes de que Gaara sea nombrado Kazekage, en su periodo como miembro del Escuadrón ANBU. Se admiten tartazos, pero como soy un fantasma, igual me atraviesan..._

* * *

No sabía exactamente cuánto tiempo llevaba sumido en la oscuridad. Podría tratar de calcularlo en base al momento en el que sus rodillas aterrizaron bruscamente contra la superficie rocosa, para después guiar al resto de su cuerpo hacia el suelo, pero no serviría de nada.

La misión había fracasado estrepitosamente. Las complicaciones habían llevado al escuadrón al límite, y él había tratado de no perder la calma. Salvaría la situación, siempre lo hacía. Sin embargo, la desconfianza que le profesaban sus compañeros no entraba en sus cálculos y el resultado había sido una absoluta masacre.

_Imbéciles_.

Era arriesgado, pero lo habría conseguido si ellos se hubiesen molestado en dejar de lado esos estúpidos prejuicios… Ahora ya no importaba. Todos estaban muertos y a él, probablemente, le aguardaba el mismo destino.

Sintió una leve descarga recorriendo su maltrecho cuerpo. Otra, y otra más. En algún lugar de toda esa masa negra en la que se encontraba, alguien se afanaba por respirar. Los gorgoteos resultaban desagradables en sus oídos y le causaban un extraño dolor en el pecho. ¿Quién más se estaba muriendo? ¿Se le había escapado algún dato, alguna confirmación? Repasó a conciencia los escalofriantes recuerdos de la encarnizada lucha, a la vez que algo líquido con sabor metálico le inundaba la garganta. Los había visto morir a todos, sin excepción, mientras trataba inútilmente de protegerlos con la arena, que cada vez se volvía más lenta a causa de sus propias heridas.

Otra punzada más intensa en el pecho, seguida de una potente arcada, le obligó a emerger de ese pozo negro en el que se encontraba, confirmando la teoría que acababa de formarse en su cabeza. Nadie más se estaba muriendo, y esos intentos vanos de seguir respirando eran suyos.

—x—

Se levantó inmediatamente al ver salir a los médicos. No necesitaba preguntarles nada porque sus expresiones ya reflejaban todo lo que ella necesitaba saber. Tragó saliva y se mordió los labios, luchando fieramente por conservar la entereza. Sabía que pasaría. Siempre lo supo, y trató de hacerse a la idea, al parecer sin conseguirlo. Era evidente que los Altos Mandos deseaban quitárselo de encima, y al fin se habían salido con la suya.

Apretó los puños y dio dos pasos vacilantes en dirección a la sala de curación. No estaba preparada.

_En realidad… ¿alguna vez estás preparada para esto? _

Sacudió la cabeza con una sonrisa extraña y reprimió un escalofrío. El dolor la estaba matando por dentro, arañando su pecho y desgarrándolo todo a su paso. La idea de doblarse sobre sí misma y rodearse con los brazos le pareció de pronto muy alentadora, pero consiguió dar algunos pasos más hasta tocar la puerta con las yemas de los dedos. Estaba fría.

_Como él_. _Pero tengo que entrar. Tengo… que decirle adiós…_

Los dedos se crisparon sobre la superficie, incapaces de realizar el esfuerzo necesario para abrirle el camino hacia ese hombre por el que tanto había suspirado. Iba a marcharse sin despedirse, pero solo sería otra más, otra persona en la larga lista…

_¿Y tú te haces llamar ninja? Solo eres una maldita cobarde_.

Su cuerpo se deslizó lentamente por la puerta cerrada, hasta quedar sentada en el suelo. Algo húmedo cayó sobre su falda, dejando una pequeña mancha oscura.

_Salado._

Era lo único que le quedaba. Huir y llorar. Se maldijo a sí misma varias veces por ser tan estúpida, por no tener la suficiente fuerza de voluntad para mirar de frente a la verdad, plantarle cara y ser valiente. Gaara había malgastado su tiempo con ella. ¿Es que nada había cambiado en todos esos años? Él, con su mirada siempre fría e indiferente, con su gesto serio y su rectitud la había obligado a madurar, a ser una nueva Matsuri y a dejar atrás a la chiquilla asustada que aún lloraba el asesinato de sus padres. Nunca le había dado las gracias por todo eso, y esa era la última oportunidad que tendría de hacerlo. Apretó los labios con fuerza, se secó las lágrimas con el puño y se levantó.

_Perdóname, Gaara. Me he comportado como una egoísta, pero te prometo que eso no sucederá nunca más. Espérame, necesito decirte muchas cosas…_

—x—

La oscuridad volvió a rodearle. Ya no había corrientes eléctricas, jadeos ni nada que enturbiara la calma en la que se hallaba sumido. Tan solo un vago dolor por todo el cuerpo, pero ya se había acostumbrado.

El trabajo de los médicos había finalizado y se sintió aliviado por ello. Estaba cansado, la presión en el pecho cada vez era más fuerte y no quería seguir con aquella tortura. ¿Permanecería allí para siempre, hasta que la nada lo consumiera?

_¿Qué es?_

Algo pequeño y suave flotaba sobre el lugar en el que debería estar su mano, y le estaba tocando. Lo sentía. Se esforzó por definir la silueta borrosa que se movía a través del manto negro en el que se encontraba encerrado. Tras varios intentos acabó por desistir, furioso, pero el contacto seguía allí. Pensó en retirar "su mano", pero no la encontraba y eso únicamente lo frustró más.

—Gaara-sensei…

Permaneció estático unos instantes, concentrándose en esa especie de susurro distorsionado que procedía de la mancha difusa. Él conocía a la dueña de esa voz. Entonces, ¿era ella?

_¿Qué haces aquí? _

Las palabras no brotaron de su boca. En realidad, ni siquiera estaba seguro de seguir conservando una, pero tenía que estar allí, sólo era cuestión de recordar su rostro y la posición exacta de…

_Los labios._

Podía ver sus labios, y se movían. ¿Le estaba diciendo algo? Pero el sonido no llegaba a sus oídos, por alguna extraña razón… Trató de leerlos, sin llegar a encontrarle un sentido lógico a la frase, tan solo captando palabras confusas carentes de significado.

_Nunca… es sólo… yo… Por favor… _

La oscuridad regresó en el mismo momento en el que encontró su boca. La notaba, y trató de moverla para preguntarle, para tratar de averiguar… pero no pudo. Algo estaba sobre ella, impidiéndole respirar bien. Sin embargo, no resultaba molesto y se movía lentamente, con cuidado, como si él fuera a romperse de un momento a otro. Aún así, era agradable…

Dos débiles golpes más resonaron en su pecho, coincidiendo con las dos únicas palabras que logró pronunciar contra los labios de la muchacha antes de volver a perder su boca, y con ella el resto de su cuerpo.

—Es… cálido…

—x—

_**Nunca**__ había imaginado que las cosas terminarían así. Me gustaba pensar que la vida sería justa y que llegarías a cumplir tu sueño, aunque en el fondo… sabía que eso no iba a suceder. No es que no confiara en ti, __**es sólo**__ que, a veces, la felicidad resulta demasiado cara. _

_Gracias por permanecer a mi lado todos estos años, aunque no fuera de la forma que __**yo**__ deseaba. Tan solo espero que, dondequiera que ahora vayas, puedas ser feliz. __**Por favor**__, no me olvides nunca. Te quiero. _


End file.
